


The Shadowed Sun

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breastfeeding, Community: comment_fic, Cursed Dean, Cursed Sam, M/M, Male Lactation, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, The Witches of Eastwick</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadowed Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



It should seem wrong, if not strange and unnatural. However, to the brothers it's perfectly normal, and maybe that speaks volumes about the type of life they lead. 

It was a curse, a spell work of sixty words of Latin, some grave yard dirt, and a mix of herbs. It is nothing the Winchester boys cannot handle. Therefore Dean doesn’t concern himself with right and wrong, strange or natural; he simply kisses Sam's adorable dimpled cheek and takes his hand to lead him over to the bed.

Sam's hungry tonight, eager for his dinner. Three days into the curse, and his hunger refuses to be sated no matter how many times he feeds; he anxiously gropes Dean's lush breast through his shirt, trying to get to the nursing teat as his brother struggles to pull his grey Henley over his head. He gazes at Dean's chest with big puppy-dog eyes and nuzzling his breast, and moans so softly the rumbling sound like a kitten purring.

Dean no sooner tosses the garment to the floor than Sam is straddling his hips and tucking his head down to reach Dean's lactating breast, lips wrapped around his dusty-pink nipple and suckling, tugging lightly with his candy-coated sweet lips and moaning as the warm milk fills his mouth. Sucking softly, rhythmically, Sam nursed as Dean palms the back of his head. Dean is sensitive, nipples peaking hard as the warm wetness of his brother's mouth caresses his breast. He palms the back of Sam’s head and tenderly brushes his fingers through the mop of light brown curls.

Sam’s eyes flutter close and he curled in closer, tongue licking over the nub as milk trickles into his mouth, his plump lips sucking rhythmically. Grasping the breast in one hand, Sam feeds; pearly white milk, rich in taste and flavorful, trickles onto his tongue and he laps it up, nearly purring like a kitten lapping up sweet cream. 

As he swirls his tongue over a nipple Dean moans breathlessly as a sensation of both pleasure and contentment pulse through his body; part of him, the big brother part, gains satisfaction knowing his brother is healthy and well, taking nourishment from his body, even though Sam is well old enough to look after himself, it has always been Dean's responsibility to protect him and look after him. He loves that he can still take care of his little, big, brother. 

The other part of him, the man with sexual needs and desires, gets off on the warm suckling on his breast, the pleasure that pools in the dip of his spine and between his thighs. His cock throbs hotly as Sam suckles, and he cannot suppress the shuddering breath that slips from his lips as pleasure rushes through his body. Sam does it again, licking a hot stripe over the nipples before sealing his lips around it and suckling, drinking down the rich, warm milk. 

Dean leans back on the bed, body propped up by the pillow and head resting against the bed-frame. His eyes close as his muscles soothes sated while his loving arms cradle his nursing brother. Sam nurses as he massages Dean’s breast, suckles even more greedily as his brother groans loudly and presses his chest towards the warmth of his mouth.

Dean hums a gentle lullaby as Sam nurses, smiling. He doesn’t worry about the cruse and how they are going to fix this mess. They will find the solution to the curse; they always do. So for now, Dean holds his brother and kisses Sam's cheek, blissfully content knowing Sam is safe in his arms. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/354540.html?thread=62090732#t62090732)


End file.
